Another Aubrey
by Mandilla Rexx
Summary: My first M&C fanfic. I'm done with it! Flame away. I don't care.
1. Chapter 1: A Horse of A Different Colour

CHAPTER 1: A Horse of a Different Colour 

Another cannon shot off from the Achreron, and sailed through the mast. The mast began its plunge, and swung past Mr. Goldwyn's shoulder, ripping the skin from it. He gave a small cry, doubling over as he grasped his bleeding shoulder.

"Goldwyn?" Will called out, his eyes redirected at the man's wound. "Mr. Goldwyn! C'mon, we've got to get you to the doctor!"

With those words, Will lifted up Goldwyn, who was bleeding profusely, and carried him down to the doctor's cabin.

There were men upon men before them, all bloodstained and wounded. When it came his turn, Goldwyn looked at both the doctor and Will with wide, almost afraid, eyes.

"Doctor, there are men here who're near death—help them first; I'll wait until they're taken care of…" Goldwyn panted, holding his shoulder tighter.

Will had returned to his station, and Stephen Maturin, the doctor, was busy with other patients. Goldwyn eyed Maturin, and then sneaked back up to the deck, since he had wrapped up his own wound that no longer bled.

"Feelin' better, Mr. Goldwyn?" Will called out, eyeing him. Goldwyn nodded, panting softly.

Three days passed, Goldwyn's wound still raw and painful. While cleaning the deck with Will and Joe, he felt a twinge of pain. He looked at his right shoulder, which now had a huge bloodstain on it…

"My god, David, your bleeding," Joe gasped, throwing down his soap.

"I thought you had the doctor help you," Will stated accusingly.

"I don't need the doctor!" Goldwyn shouted, his panting growing again.

"Yes you do, c'mon!"

"It's just a scratch, dammit! Leave it be and it'll stop bleeding!"

"Shut up! Come on!"

Joe and Will dragged Goldwyn to the doctor's cabin, Goldwyn fighting back every step of the way, repeating to them that it was just a scratch.

"Doctor! Goldwyn's begun to bleed again—he needs your aid!"

Stephen looked up from his tools to gaze at Goldwyn's heart-shaped face, and nodded, pointing to the table.

"Leggo, dammit! I'm FINE!"

"From the way you're breathing, no, you're not fine," Stephen retorted, watching Goldwyn's chest heave in and out.

Will and Joe stalked back up the stairs, giving Goldwyn a peculiar look.

"Now," Stephen sighed, "what seems to be the damage, sir?"

Goldwyn glared at him.

"Then, off with your shirt, man! We're men here. It's not a crime."

Goldwyn finally let Stephen lift up his ocher shirt to inspect the wound, when Stephen gasped and stared intently at Goldwyn's chest. He looked up at the person once more, then began to unravel the bandages that were wound tightly around Goldwyn's torso.

As the fell in a ring around the torso, the body aired its true form…

"You're a woman?" Stephen breathed as his eyes widened as he spotted her modest cleavage. She nodded, her body swaying from dizziness.

"Cap'n Aubrey!" Blakeney called out, running towards the captain in haste. "Cap'n Aubrey! News from the doctor!"

Jack turned to the young midshipman and raised a brown eyebrow. "News from the doctor? What's Dr. Maturin learned that could possibly thrill me? A new aphid, perhaps?" he asked jokingly.

The boy shook his head and pointed at the doctor's quarters. "He's found an interesting sailor, sir."

Jack's eyebrow flew up again. "Interesting, you say?" he snorted, turning to walk down to Stephen's quarters. "We'll have to have a look, then."

Stephen heard Captain Aubrey's heavy footsteps tread down the plank stairs. He turned to the figure who was lying down, covered scantily by the bandages he had wrapped around it's wound and sighed, walking up to meet his friend, the captain.

"Blakeney says there's an 'interesting' subject of a sailor down there, Stephen," Jack stated calmly, looking deep into the surgeon's deep sea-green eyes.

"Well, he's close. It seems we've had a clever stowaway," he exposed, drawing back the cotton sheet that gave the figure a bit of privacy.

The figure breathed in softly, its face flushed lightly. It's eyes opened slowly and widened as the figure spotted the captain.

"Dear god," Jack breathed, his eyes widening a bit. "Elisa."

"Seems our stowaway was actually one of our own sailors," Stephen chuckled, leaning against the doorway. "She had confessed everything to me, right down to the shocking fact that she's your dear brother's daughter."

"Young lady, you realize you're on a battleship?" Aubrey asked, trying to keep calm.

Elisa looked away, her face guilt-ridden. "Yes," she sighed, "but… I wanted to have an quest, like you, Uncle Jack."

Jack scoffed. "You realize you might die on this voyage? You risk your father's reputation and your life for a silly adventure!"

"Now, Jack," Stephen reasoned, trying to defend the half-naked girl, "I wanted an adventure as well, and you let me—"

"But you're a skilled man, Stephen," Jack retorted. "Elisa is a mere girl who grew up with every regalia a woman could ask for. There's a enormous difference."

Stephen just nodded.

"Get her some clothes suitable for her. I don't want her walking around like a courtesan."

Jack turned and marched up the stairs. He paused and drew in a breath.

"And Stephen… take her to my quarters. She'll be spending her days there from now on," Jack ordered, hiking up the staircase.

Stephen sighed, and started to stitch the collar to a more modest aspect. Elisa looked up at him, her hazel eyes downcast.

"Sorry," she whispered, covering her bosom so that no one would see her breasts.

"What for? You should apologize to your parents and your uncle, not me," Stephen smiled, handing her the gown-like shirt. "I've never seen Jack so worried about a lady before, not even his wife Sophia."

Elisa slipped the shirt on, and laughed shyly, turning to the doctor. She winced as she moved her arm, her shoulder throbbing lightly.

"Will I get to see you often, Mr. Maturin?" she asked, taking his extended hand to stand up. "I couldn't stand if the only people I saw were Killick and Uncle Jack."

Stephen chuckled politely, then turned to walk up the steps.

"I'm sure you'll see me regularly. Captain Aubrey wouldn't let his niece go without a routine checkup on his ship."


	2. Chapter 2: Gossip and Mr Pullings

CHAPTER 2: Gossip and Mr. Pullings 

"So the rumors are true, Blakeney?" Calamy asked in hushed tones.

He nodded. "Yes, and I heard that she's also a relative of the cap'n's. His niece or something like that."

Hollom sighed briefly. "Women are enigmatic creatures, aren't they?" he commented jovially, wiping his brow.

Calamy raised his eyebrows in annoyance, and took a sip of water.

"Elegant but so enigmatic. I don't see how they can keep such poise under such tension."

"Well, you see gentlemen, it's all a matter of stability," a delicate voice chuckled softly from behind. They turned to see Elisa; her bronze hair tied back with a few curls draped across her shoulder. Her face was smooth and kind; a dimple embedded in her left cheek.

"Miss Aubrey," the breathed, bowing deeply for the gentlewoman.

She began to giggle, covering her petite but rounded mouth. "I apologize," she gasped, her voice brimming with laughter. "You treat me as if I'm the Queen of England, and yet I'm just the captain's niece! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Elisa! Quiet down and stop interrupting the midshipmen's training. Doctor Maturin would like to see you for your examination," Aubrey barked to his niece, who stood up and strolled over to the doctor's room.

"I heard the doctor's sweet on her, sir," Calamy huffed quietly to the captain. "Killick caught them kissing during one of her 'checkups'."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll have to confirm that for myself. Thank you, Mr. Calamy."

Calamy put his crooked index finger to his head, and bowed his head slightly uttering a mumbled 'sir'.

As Jack ambled down the stairs as quietly as he could, he heard giggles and soft murmurs. He threw open the cotton sheet and there sat Stephen and Elisa, kissing passionately, their arms entwined around each other. Stephen looked up and his eyes widened, drawing himself away from Elisa's topless figure.

"Jack…" he trailed off.

"No need to explain. I heard the rumors from a certain midshipman. I'm seriously not surprised."

"Uncle Jack, I—" Elisa started.

"As long as you remain pure, you may carry on in whatever affection you please," Jack snorted, stalking back up the stairs. "Don't let me catch you doing anything of that sort again, is that clear?"

Elisa grabbed her shirt, slipped it on and stormed up the stairs after her uncle.

"Uncle…"

"Meet me in my cabin."

She murmured out a 'yes sir', avoiding any eye contact with the crew. She followed her uncle to the cabin, trailing him as a young child would his parent.

No more had the door clicked behind her did her uncle's wrath begin to hit her.

"You are a well-bred woman, Elisa Aubrey, not some prostitute like from fairy-tales who ends up a princess."

"I know, Uncle Jack."

"Then why?" Aubrey shot back. "Why would you go selling yourself to a man you barely know? A doctor, Elisa, too, of all people?"

"Because I love him!" she rebutted sharply. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth, regretting talking back to the captain. "I'm sorry Captain…" she apologized almost inaudibly.

"You love Stephen?" he asked, his voice sounding funny. Her answer was a curt, scared nod. "Does he love you?"

"I don't know," she responded quietly. "You'd have to ask him yourself, Captain."

"I will, Miss Aubrey."

"You won't relinquish my right to see him uncle, will you?" she questioned, afraid.

"I can't do that, Elisa. But if it comes to that point, I may have to isolate the two of you." He turned from her grabbing his map.

As Jack eyed the maps, he began to hear a faint sob escape her lips. Turning to his niece, he saw tears streaming down her sleek face.

"Don't take him away from me, Jack," she pleaded, her voice languid. "I couldn't live without him… please…"

"You have my warning, Elisa. Good day."

"Well, _Mr. Goldwyn_," Joe teased, walking along side Elisa, "seems you're not the man I thought you were."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, I've never heard a woman tell a man to shut up, have you Joe?" Will mocked. Joe nodded derisively.

"So, how much grog will you get me for a few kisses, Miss Aubrey?" Joe plagued, stroking her arm amorously.

SLAP.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she shrieked, slapping him across the face, recoiling from his caress. His hand rose to his face, his eyes sparkling haughtily.

Will chuckled disdainfully. "You let the _doctor_ get in good with the cap'n for a few smooches. Why not the rest of us?"

"That's ENOUGH, Mr. Nateley," Mr. Pullings shouted, pacing over to rescue Elisa. "Leave the poor woman alone, man. She's got emotions like the rest of us; I'd respect them or the captain won't treat to kind to that."

Will and Joe muttered an apology and went elsewhere.

"Are you all right, Elisa?" Tom asked, his face worried. "Did they harm you at all?"

Elisa let out a tottery sob, then shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just can't take their hassling, Tom—they think they're funny when they mock my position as a woman, but…"

"Cap'n Aubrey will set them straight, Miss Aubrey. Don't worry—"

"NO!" she stammered. "Don't tell Uncle Jack about this. He'll punish them so badly that I couldn't live with myself if…" She broke down sobbing again, Tom trying to guide her toward the lower deck.

"You can't be serious, Captain," Pullings stuttered, shocked at the decision.

"I am, Tom. Miss Elisa is to be taught to use a gun, along with the use of a sword," Jack ordered. He turned to the young lieutenant and smiled roguishly. "And YOU will be her mentor, Mr. Pullings."

"But—"

"I'll have no arguments, Mr. Pullings. I've know no finer lieutenant on my crew; you'll teach her all you know."

"Pullings sighed, amazed by the captain's commending words. He raised a crooked index finger to his brow and nodded, leaving Jack to his maps.

"Miss Elisa?" Pullings asked gently, opening the door to her cabin.

"Hmm?" her voice answered preoccupied as a page flipped.

"We'll be dining in a few hours, and… I was wondering if you would like to join us again tonight."

She sighed, as if she had a better plan for dinner. "All right, I'll come tonight. But one of you had better stay sober, or—"

"That won't be a problem, Miss Aubrey," he smiled, shutting her door.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Solitude

CHAPTER 3: _Surprising _Solitude 

Aubrey sighed irked and opened the cotton sheet, finding Stephen and Elisa, once again, in a position that was less than appealing to him.

"Jack, I would never do anything that would go against your will, and—" Stephen started, looking down as he buttoned his shirt up hurriedly.

"Then what were you thinking!" Jack roared, pointing to Elisa, who was smoothening out her hair penitently. "Do you want her to become parturient? Perhaps you'll use her for your scientific reasons. Why do you torment me with this irrationality, Stephen? You're the adult—act wisely for once in your life!"

Stephen looked up, hurt by Jack's words.

"Don't talk to him that way," Elisa snapped at her uncle, her eyes fiery. Her defiant look was unavailing on account of her quivering chin.

"Don't talk to him this way!" Jack thundered. "Then how shall I break some sense into you?" He paused, then glared back at his niece. "You freedom of seeing the doctor has been revoked as of now. Dr. Maturin," he turned to the guilty doctor, "also may not see you unless authorized by myself. You have disregarded my forewarnings, so you must pay the price."

"NO!" Elisa screamed as she threw herself against Jack, pounding on his chest aggressively. " YOU CAN'T TAKE STEPHEN AWAY FROM ME!"

She continued to beat his chest, each blow less harmful then the last. At last, she waived her efforts of revolt, and bawled against her uncle. Stephen looked away, then walked away to his cabin to read and brood.

"I… hate… you," she gulped, pushing Jack away as he began to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. Her eyes burned with repulsion, and she wiped away some of the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Tell Mr. Pullings I'm dreadfully sorry I couldn't make it to dinner, but I'd rather dine with the sailormen tonight."

"Stephen, will you be joining us tonight?" Aubrey asked quietly, standing at the door of his friend's cabin. The page flipped as Stephen sighed bluntly.

"I'm afraid not, Captain Aubrey," Stephen answered, looking over his reading glasses. "I'm feeling a bit poor at the current time, and I'd rather the men not see me in such a state."

Jack cleared his throat, looking crestfallen. "If it suits you, Stephen, so be it."

As he turned to leave, Stephen's voice rang out, with a sudden unpleasantness, almost reminding him of what he dreaded.

"She won't forgive you Jack, even if you try to make it up to her. She works exactly like you; holding a grudge for the end of time."

Elisa's laugh rang out among the sailormen's own hearty roar of laughter.

"All right, Bill, would you play a melody for us?" Elisa asked warmly. "Try it like this—one-two-three-one-two-three—that's right…" She turned towards the men, brushing off her dress. "Now, who would like to learn to waltz to impress all those lovely young women in England?" she invited, her smile pure.

A wave of chortling enthusiasm went through the cloud.

"All right, Joe, how about you?" she beamed, holding her hand out. "Step with the right first, then with left, and we go in a circle—not, so fast, Joe, you'll step on my feet—that's better… OUCH!"

"So sorry, Miss Elisa," he apologized, holding her hand gently.

"It's fine… Mr. Pullings!" she cried out, waving mildly. "Would you care to help me teach these fine men to waltz?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Miss Elisa," he smiled, strolling over, his hand outstretched.

With gusto, the two treaded about the upperdeck, Pullings never taking his eyes off her. Bill ended the melody, and the two parted.

"Tom, you're a wonderful dancer," she complemented, breathless.

"As are you."

"May **I** ask for a dance?" Blakeney asked shyly.

Elisa looked at the boy, and smiled broadly. "Of course, Master Blakeney. I would wish for nothing more than to dance with you."

He grinned widely.

"Put your hand on my hip, good, and I'll put my hands on your shoulders. Now, step in time with the music, one-two-three, left-right-left, good!" she praised.

Blakeney spotted a shadowy figure watching as he waltzed with her, and looked up at Elisa, who appeared to be enjoying herself.

"Miss Elisa, pardon, but…" Blakeney started. "Someone… I think someone would delight in a dance lesson from you." He pointed at the man standing behind Will and Joe.

"Stephen…" she breathed, smiling modestly. "I thought you of all people would know how to waltz."

"Apparently I don't," he said pointedly, taking her hand, his eyebrows raised, derisively. "It'd be an **honor** if I learned from you."

The two danced to a slow but steady melody Bill strummed on his violin, when Aubrey peeked his head from the cabin door.

"I didn't know you gave dance lessons to doctors, Elisa," Aubrey intruded satirically, as Elisa dropped Stephen's hand, startled.

"Doctor or not, he has a good beat," she retorted, grabbing Stephen's hand once more, entwining her fingers in his.

"You won't listen to me, will you, Elisa? Even if I'm your favorite uncle."

Elisa stared bravely into his eyes, then placed her hands on Stephen's cheeks and kissed him full on the lips. Stephen's face went from surprised to short-winded, breaking her kiss. A couple of the sailormen cheered, and a catcall was heard by a few of the midshipmen.

"Does that, uncle, answer your bloody question?" she exhaled shakily, leaning against Stephen's willowy frame.

"Completely," he sniffed, calm as ever. "Dr. Maturin, Elisa, would you care to join me in my cabin? I'd like to discuss something with you, concerning your father, Elisa Aubrey. Yes, he bloody well knows about your arrival aboard my ship."

"I alerted your mother and father about your little voyage with us, Elisa. Do you know what they told me to do? To send you back to England with the next mail ship. But," he paused, "I wrote back, telling them that this would shape you into a well-rounded human being. I saved your hide, Elisa, and you would've been confined to a convent for the rest of your life. I do not appreciate your way of thanking me."

"I didn't know, Uncle Jack," she whispered, looking at her palms.

"Jack, if it'll calm your nerves, I'll personally take her to England and explain to her father and mother what has happened," Stephen volunteered timidly.

"You were not being the rebel on my ship this time, Stephen," he barked. "You have little right to be protecting her."

"Jack, have you forgotten what it's like to be in love for the first time?" Stephen asked impatiently, scowling scantily.

No answer came from the captain.

"Jack, have you? Maybe that's the cause of all this unjust treatment. I have never spoken of my love for anyone else except Elisa. I would hang myself if it made her happier, Jack. Do you remember how that felt, with Sophie? She would jump off Big Ben for you, Jack, and you would do the same for her," he reasoned, undaunted.

"Stephen, how would you know love?" Aubrey shot back, shaking his head. "You, who talks to birds and dying men, have never experienced women besides in the practice of medicine. Answer me: how would you know love?"

"And you, Uncle Jack?" Elisa butted in, looking up again. "Aunt Sophie is all alone in England while you continuously flaunt with death. Who do **you** love more; Aunt Sophie or your precious Navy?"

"Do yo fear losing me as a friend, Jack?" Stephen asked suddenly, after the long, awkward pause. "Do you fear… fear me never associating with the naval ways again because of Elisa?"

"Partly, Stephen," he snapped. "You're not one to leave something behind, even for money or friends."

"Jack, she could come with us."

"And children, Stephen? What about children?"

"Midshipmen, then. Even if there are girls, they could be able to master anything a man does."

Aubrey rubbed his temples, and silence endured for the longest time.

"Go to your rooms. I do not wish to discuss this anymore tonight," he hissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Civility

CHAPTER 4: Civility 

"Do you feel sorry for them, Peter?" Blakeney asked, shielding the sun from his eyes. Mr. Calamy looked back at Blakeney and snorted.

"For who? Dr. Maturin and Miss Elisa?" Calamy answered cockily. "Not especially, Will. She purposely defied the captain's orders, and she shouldn't get away with it, even if she's a woman. Anyone else would be flogged."

"I heard Miss Aubrey screeching away at Captain Aubrey to flog her, and to treat her like everyone else on the ship," Hollom sighed, dispirited.

"Elisa doesn't want to be the special case, that's why," Pullings murmured, tightening a random knot. "She's been treated like royalty since birth, and that's not how her father brought her up; to act snobbish and spoiled. I personally feel sorry for her. It must be so hard for the three of them."

"Dr. Maturin's not been flogged either, for disobeying the captain," Blakeney realized. Pullings shook his head, sighing.

"Her parents found out about her and the doctor, and wanted to send her away to a convent," Calamy added, fingering his sword. "Typical, though. She says she's not spoiled, but there goes her uncle, saving her again from something she'd detest."

A crash came from the captain's cabin, followed by Elisa sobbing cries of scorn.

"Wench," Killick spat, running down to the cabin. "Probably ruined the cap'n's best silver..."

Everyone quieted as Stephen strolled past, trying to ignore the screams of his mistress. He stopped at Blakeney's side and smiled.

"How's that arm, Mr. Blakeney? Any bad pains now?" Stephen Maturin asked amiably. Blakeney smiled back, shaking his head.

"I'm used to it now," he answered. "No pains at all doctor—you're splendid at that kind of work."

"Mr. Blakeney," he asked softly, clearing his throat, " how has Elisa been?"

"Not much better, sir. She keeps insisting Cap'n Aubrey should flog her like anyone else on his ship."

"Never in a thousand years would he flog a woman…!"

"Elisa's being extremely wretched; you heard the crash just now, correct?" Blakeney asked.

"Yes… she's just like him, though, Mr. Blakeney. They're both so stubborn."

Blakeney shifted, uncomfortable. "I don't mean to intrude, sir, but… weren't you married once?"

"For a spell, yes. Her name was Diana and I… I can't say I _loved_ her, but she was extremely amiable towards me," Stephen said reflectively. "I believe she died after our divorce of scabies and black lung. Ill-fated woman she was."

Blakeney fell silent, darting his eye towards the captain's room. Another crash was heard, along with Killick's indignant and furious cries of "WENCH! NOT THE SILVER!"

"—- YOUR BLOODY SILVER!" she shrieked back. A splash, then Jack's angry outcry was heard.

"Cover your ears, Blakeney, or move someplace farther away," advised Stephen, nudging the boy away in the opposite direction.

"Can I be of any assistance?" asked Stephen, eyebrows raised satirically.

Jack looked up from his task, a vexed look on his face. His white blouse had been marinated with red wine, and he was now frenetically dabbing at the crimson stain with an ice watery handkerchief.

"Elisa's getting to the point where I may abide by her wish and flog her," Jack replied crossly.

"Because she doused you with red wine?" he asked back incredulously.

"She destroyed two of my silver plates and one of my crystal glasses."

"I see…" Stephen coughed. "Jack, if you'd just say—"

"I will NOT," Jack snapped, "relinquish my word. You and Elisa are not to see each other unless under my instructions."

"CAPTAIN!" Blakeney screeched, bursting in on the three, who were acting civil for once. "Cap'n Aubrey, Hollom… he…" he panted.

"What, Mr. Blakeney?" Aubrey questioned, setting down the wand for his violin. "What about Mr. Hollom!"

"He… he jumped… overboard..." Blakeney gulped, his voice cracking.

The sound of Elisa's needlework hitting the floor broke the stunned silence, her heels clacking as she ran, calling the man's name, up to the deck.

"HOLLOM!" she shrieked, leaning over the edge of the ship. "JACOB! NOOO!"

A few cries of surprise were heard as Elisa, who was dressed in her night clothes, jumped into the calm ocean, vainly trying to save the midshipman who had probably perished by that time.

"ELISA!" Jack bellowed after her, as he heard the splash. Stephen joined him, paralyzed for a minute as he watched her desperately trying to find at least Mr. Hollom's body.

Taking action, he jumped in after her, guiding Elisa to the rope that Mr. Mowett and Mr. Howard had distended to them.

Elisa sobbed as Jack wrapped a towel around her salt water saturated body, burying her head in the cloth. Stephen held her close, whispering solaces in her ear.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Stephen asked me!" Elisa squealed, scrambling to the midshipmen's cabin, plopping down next to Calamy, Blakeney, and Boyle.

"Asked you what?" Blakeney asked earnestly, scooting closer to Elisa. Elisa acted as a big sister to all the midshipmen, helping them with their studies and telling them stories. But the crew suspected that Hollom, who was still a midshipman and 30 years old at his death, had an infatuation with Elisa, and she may have cared deeply for him too. Clearly, Mr. Pullings was sweet on the girl, too, for he always came to her defense whenever Nagle and Warley teased her and she was always laughing at his jokes at some time or another.

"He proposed to me… and I agreed to marry him!" she beamed, hugging Blakeney tightly; then it was Calamy's turn, then Boyle's. Calamy seemed a bit sad, perhaps because he secretly had a crush on her as well, but he shook it off.

"Congratulations to both of you, Elisa," Calamy chirped, raising a mug of water, trying hard to look like Captain Aubrey. "To the engagement of Miss Elisa Aubrey and Dr. Stephen Maturin."

"To the engagement!" the midshipmen cried in an echo, clinking mugs. Elisa smiled modestly, and blushed, knowing she'd have to go through this toast again.

"To the happy couple!" echoed the small party of men, raising their glasses and taking a sip of the wine held within it.

Stephen grabbed Elisa lightly and pulled her close, kissing her on the side of her forehead. Elisa merely blushed a shade deeper, and took a drink of her wine, standing up afterwards.

"The men have asked me to attend their dinner tonight in celebration, for our engagement, " she explained as the looked quizzically at her. "I've finally resolved to go. You're welcome to join us."

With that, she trotted out, waving slightly.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Design

CHAPTER 5: Broken Design 

"Mr. Pullings," Jack said, clearing his throat, "may I beg of you to ask Elisa if she'd care to join us for dessert?"

Mr. Pullings nodded, and went above where the men were prancing around, singing. What he beheld was both a strange and amoral sight.

Elisa was laughing tipsily, men on both sides of her. When she spotted Tom, she stumbled over, calling his Christian name several times, slurred.

"Elisa, did they give you regular rum drink?" Tom asked flabbergasted, catching her as she staggered and tripped into his arms. She raised a unsteady hand to his face, and stroked it enticingly.

"Tom, loosen up a bit; enjoy yourself. 'Tis a night for celebration!" she garbled, sinking into his chest, giggling.

Stephen rushed up, and Mr. Pullings helped carry the drunken Elisa down to Stephen's cabin, glaring at the chuckling culprits with the rum bottle in their hands.

After he had finally convinced the intoxicated Elisa that he couldn't copulate with her until they married and got her to sleep, Stephen himself was tired and confused and embarrassed and couldn't figure out what to tell Aubrey if his niece had a hangover the next morning.

Finally, he resigned to tell Jack what had happened, right down to the part where she had pleaded elatedly that he take her virginity away right then and there, and how he valiantly refused. That ought to show Jack that he was the responsible adult. After the confession, which Jack had been eased into by Mr. Pullings earlier that hour, Stephen felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Stephen, when we reach the Galapagos Islands, will you teach me about your birds and animals?" Elisa asked the next day, leaning on the railing of the _Surprise_, smiling up at him. She had forgotten what had happened the night before, and returned to her normal, amiable self. The _Surprise_ was a little less than 150 miles from their destination, and she was determined to know why her fiancé was so intent on seeing the beasts that dwelled there.

He looked back at her, surprised. "Of course. You'll be a great help when it comes time to collect them as well."

"Doctor, did you see the bird that's following us?" asked Barett, pulling on one of the mast's ropes.

"No; what breed?" he answered, looking around.

"Some sort of albatross; either that or a prodigious great mew— Ah, there he goes…!"

Stephen followed the bird over to the other side of the vessel, where Mr. Howard was also stalking the albatross, muttering something about how it was his bird.

BAM.

"Doctor! My god, Doctor!" Mr. Howard cried, as Stephen dropped to the floor, gripping his side. "So sorry, doctor… the bird dropped low... I didn't see you…!" he apologized, helping Stephen prop himself up a bit.

Elisa saw Maturin lying on the ground, surrounded by a crowd of worried looking men, and clambered past the crowd, spotting a blood stain on Stephen's side.

"Stephen!" she cried, dropping down beside him. "Wha—what happened!"

"Never mind that," Aubrey barked. "Mowett, alert Higgins. Elisa—help me carry Dr. Maturin to his room!"

Stephen awoke and took another deep breath, shivering from the pain that throbbed on the left side of his abdomen. He looked to the side of his hammock to see Elisa dozing off in the chair. Smiling, he took her hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

Elisa awoke, glancing down to the wounded doctor, then smiled gently.

"Feeling any better?" she asked softly, leaning over his body to dab his brow with the damp washcloth.

"Not really," he whispered back hoarsely, kissing her hand. "You shouldn't be up, Elisa. Remember what happened to you."

"I'm not the one who might get lead poisoning from my wound."

Stephen sighed, then groaned as he shifted. Elisa watched; a sad, defeated look upon her face.

"You'll live, won't you Stephen?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Of course. It's just a bullet wound, nothing else." Seeing her trembling chin, he motioned for her to come closer. As she bent down over him, he whispered, "I won't die before I marry you, Elisa. I promise."

She cracked a small, unsure smile, but seemed to relent.

"Do you _really_ trust Higgins to remove the bullet?"

Stephen turned away, letting out an amused cough-like sound, his eyebrows shooting up. Elisa took his action as a no, then dabbed at the bleeding injury. Such a tiny hole caused her lover such pain...

"Uncle, I... I have something to ask of you," Elisa said, breaking the silence.

Jack turned to her, eyebrows raised. He had a bit of an idea what her request was, but with Elisa, anything could pop out of her mouth.

"Can we take Stephen back to the Galapagos Islands? I don't want him to regret not seeing his flightless cormorant," Elisa asked, putting on a imploring, big-eyed look. "Besides, to acquire the best results of his surgery, Mr. Higgins _did_ request for us to be on dry land."

"I already made that decision, Elisa. I want the best for Stephen, so yes, I will consent to both your wishes," Jack said, as if he had given some order that would leave a bad taste in their mouths. Elisa broke out in a vivid smile, and let out a murmured thank you as she dashed out to alert Higgins and Mr. Pullings.

CHAPTER 6: The Galapagos Isles 

Stephen awoke to the sound of Jack's voice, calling out soft orders of, "steady, now; walk slowly." Looking to the side of him, he saw the captain, smiling uneasily at him.

"Tell me this wasn't on my account," Stephen whispered raggedly.

"No," Jack answered, amused, "not at all. I just needed to stretch my legs, that's all."

The four men carried Stephen into the tent, where Elisa and Higgins were already bustling around, putting tools and such in different places. Elisa was no longer wearing her turquoise gown, but a simple maroon frock that she had prepared for this occasion.

Spotting Stephen, she smiled modestly as she met him at his new cot.

"You told him to do this, didn't you?" Stephen denounced in his drained, husky dialect. Elisa shook her head, bending down to his side.

"We all agreed it'd be better for everyone," she explained, sticking a cushion made of burlap and soft down beneath his limp head.


	6. Chapter 6: The Galapogos Isles

**NOTE TO CONSTANT/NEW READERS:**

**I deeply appreciate your words of wisdom and your complements, but to my 3 most recent reviewers: BUG OFF.**

**I've only seen the movie of M&C: Far Side of the World and read M&C and Far Side of the world, since my library system in my town only offers those two books of the Aubrey-Maturin series. I'm just writing this for fun, and I only care about giving readers a vivid storyline, not historically or faithfully accurate. So, you three, your comments will be noted in the log. I had no idea about the Stephen/Diana thing, and I'm finding the 2nd and 3rd reviews more offensive than helpful. I'd rather readers pay attention to my writing style rather than facts and ENJOY my story. (And, Miss Now, FYI: I like that spelling of "Eliza". I KNOW she cries a lot. She a crybaby who grew up spoiled, okay? :P )**

**Thanx. Had to get that off my chest. Winks at Arwen and QueenoftheDanged17**

CHAPTER 6: The Galapagos Isles 

As he looked wearily to the side, Padeen ambled past, giving Stephen a nod that clearly meant that Higgins was ready to begin the operation.

As if on cue, Stephen heard Jack whisper, "Are you ready, Higgins?"

"Yes sir," was Higgins' resolute answer.

"No," he murmured, voice rasping.

Everyone looked towards the wounded doctor quizzically.

"I do this by my own hand," he breathed determinedly.

"Elisa," Jack prompted, turning towards her. She looked at Stephen longingly, then nodded and turned to leave, silent as the nuns of St. Joseph's convent. Stephen watched hesitantly, then sighed.

"Elisa, I think its better if you stay. I need all the help I can get."

She murmured a thankful 'yessir' and took a spot by his bedside.

"Well, if everything's fine, I'll just leave you to your—" Aubrey began.

"Actually," Stephen interrupted, his eyebrows risen again, "I could use a steady pair of hands. Elisa's use was for swabbing and any other medical assistance."

Jack nodded as a quick, feigned grin fell upon his lips.

"Good. Place your hands on my belly, pressing firmly when I give the word."

Stephen awoke later that night to discover his side was bandaged expertly and quite tightly, as to stop the bleeding, and that he had to pee quite badly. Looking to his side, he was disappointed to see not Elisa, but Padeen sitting next to his bunk, on watch.

Padeen must have sensed Stephen's dissatisfaction, as he bent down, a small grin upon his face.

"Cap'n Aubrey insisted that Miss Elisa not take watch tonight," the frizzy-haired aide explained. "She looked tired as it was, staying up all those nights to watch over you, Doctor."

"All those nights?" Stephen repeated, dismayed. Padeen nodded, almost looking afraid. With a sigh, he grunted and shifted to the side of the bed, motioning for Padeen to help him up.

"Good morning!" Elisa chirped, nearly flying through the cloth door of the tent with a plate. Stephen glanced her way and sniffed the air.

"Is that eggs and muffins your holding?" Stephen asked, his eyes following her as she thumped beside him happily. She nodded, holding out the laden plate and a fork to him. He muttered out a thank you, then began devouring the simple breakfast that lay before him.

"Stephen, after you're done, we'll have to change the gauze on your wound," she added, her face glowing with happiness.

"May I ask why you seem to have such a blissful disposition this morning?" Stephen asked suspiciously after gulping down an egg.

"You're alive, aren't you?" she retorted, beaming. "That's reason enough to be cheerful, don't you think?"

Stephen shrugged, downing another egg. Abruptly, a few men who were playing cricket spurned the call on the play just made, then the crack of a wood plank was heard against the ball.

Stephen glanced upwards at Elisa, eyebrows shifting upwards, becoming increasingly aware of her tender gaze.

"Yes?" he asked finally, putting down his fork. Elisa snapped out of what probably was a daydream and reddened, her eyes darting away from Stephen's now intent gaze.

"I… I was just thinking about… how peaceful you—and even Uncle Jack—look when you sleep. During the day, the men look so disagreeable—including you, Stephen, after a while—but… at night…they seem so calm. I wish you could see yourselves," she explained.

Stephen snorted, taking a gigantic bite out of a muffin, as if he were intent on killing it.

"May I ask why you were watching over me during our voyage here?" he asked again. "And don't say 'because I love you'."

"Well, because," she started, "besides you, no one, not even Mr. Higgins, on this ship can bandage a person properly."

Stephen considered her statement, remembering how expertly she had bandaged her own bleeding shoulder during the beginning of their excursion.

Elisa stood once more, letting Stephen hand her his now empty plate. With a kiss on his forehead, she strode out, humming the sailor's tunes she had learned.


End file.
